


Expensive

by zainxliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainxliam/pseuds/zainxliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is a multi-millionaire real estate mogul. He came out of the closet after his split with his now ex-fiancee, Danielle Peazer. Zayn Malik is a regular, 17 year old high school student. His family disowned him after admitting to them that he is bisexual. Zayn struggles with money and has to work two part time jobs in order to survive. </p><p>They met at a party hosted by Liam. Zayn was one of the waiter, but he caught Liam's attention when he spilled a drink on Liam's $50000 suit. The party was cut short and Zayn was to blame, he also had to stay to clean the whole venue with Liam's supervision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expensive

" _Mate, I really have to get this job. I'm already 2 months behind rent, and I ate my last Mr. Noodles last night._ " **Zayn confided to his friend, Danny.**  " _If you're really desperate for money, I have a gig for you. It's only a one night thing, but they are paying $15 an hour._ " **Danny offered** , " _But even though it's technically a one night job, they might decide to keep you if you're good at it._ " **he added**. " _I don't want any trouble man. What kind of job is this? Sounds weird and knowing you, it might involve something illegal._ " **Zayn joked.**  

 _"I'm only trying to help mate._ " **Danny replied as he pulled out a pen and wrote a number on it,** " _Here, give the restaurant a call. It's an easy server job, you'll do fine._ " he suggested. 

**Zayn grabbed the paper and gave his best mate a pat on the back. After coming out of the dark, Danny is the only person who stayed behind Zayn. And although Zayn isn't vocal about it, he is very thankful that he has found a confidant.**

**Zayn skipped his last period class, he knows that his landlord will be out until 4:30 p.m. And this will give him enough time to sneak into his apartment. He hates being sneaky and he feels as if he is a criminal, but he just can't do anything about it right now. He doesn't want to be homeless either, especially during the winter months. Zayn quietly opened the door of his apartment and laid his book bag on the floor. He pulled out the paper where the number of the restaurant Danny was talking about. He was about to call when he remembered that he is out of minutes,** _"SHIT!"_ **he burst out. He laid the piece of paper on the coffee table and started going through his drawers looking for spare change. "** _I just need a dollar... 25 cents, 10 cents, yes a dollar **."**_ **Zayn whispered to himself. He grabbed the piece of paper and his book bag, and closed the door behind him. He looked for the nearest telephone booth and dialed the number written on the piece of paper.**

" _Hello_ " **the person in the other line greeted.** " _Uhh... My friend told me there is a...a job opening?_ " **Zayn responded uncomfortably. He isn't the biggest fan of talking to strangers on the phone, or talking to strangers in general.** " _Oh yeah, we need you for tonight, are you up for it mate?_ " **the person offered**. " _Yeah, thanks_." **Zayn replied. They talked about the details of the job and after that Zayn hung up. He was quite pleased with himself.** " _I can finally eat and pay part of my rent._ " **He whispered to himself half smiling.**

 

**Liam**

_"Carla, did you do everything on the list? You know how crucial this party is for the business. Everything has to be perfect if we want the deal with the Connors"_ **Liam reminded his assistant Carla.** _"Everything is arranged, sir. I briefed the servers and the entertainers and they are all ready to go."_   **Carla reassured him.** _"Alright. Call the valet, I'll be ready in 15."_   **Liam ordered.** _"And arrange a meeting with my personal trainer. I want to get a workout in before the_ party." **He added.**   _"Yes, Sir."_   **Carla replied in a timid voice. Liam is not usually this demanding or obnoxious, but since the day of the breakup and coming out he has been stressed out. The deal with the new developer is also putting a stress on him. Liam met with his trainer at the gym and when he arrived, everyone started at him.** "I guess everyone is still getting used to the idea that you like boys" **Jake, the personal trainer tried to lighten up the mood. But the already stressed out Liam did not find it funny. He walked towards the circuit without saying a word. He knew from day one that he will be the talk of the town once his secret was out, but he did not expect it to last this long. He doesn't really mind that people are talking about him, he is used to it. But it bothers him that a lot of people are disgusted by his lifestyle and are openly harrasing him about it. He even read one article that made it seem like Danielle was so devastated that she tried to kill herself - which is far from the truth. Danielle took the break up well, it was painful but she understood. She supports him and they still talk from time to time. Liam's friends and family was also so supportive of him. But the stress that the media is putting on him is just too much for him to take.**

**After the work out. Liam headed home to get ready for the party. He asked his stylist to prepare one of his Kiton suit, The K-50. It is worth $50000 and was given to Liam by Enzo D'Oris - he is the only one allowed to handle the K-50 - after Liam came out publicly. The suit is speacial to him not only because of the value, but because of what it represents. He was glad to know that the community supports him. Liam was deep in thought when Carla came in his room.**

"Sir, I just need you to see everything before the party starts"  **Carla asked Liam to see the set up because she knows how much he wanted this to be perfect. If he wanted something gone, at least they will have the time to fix it before the guest arrives.** "I'll be right down"  **Liam replied.**

**After Liam checked everything he ordered two of the servers to stand outside and greet the guests as they arrive. He also ordered the bar to serve his $2.04m champagne. After 30 minutes the house is packed with socialites from different sectors; famous celebrities, fashion designers, hotel mugols, and basically everyone who can afford to drink a bottle of champagne for $2.04m. Everyone was having a good time, chatting, and drinking and dancing.  
**

 

**Zayn**

**He arrived at the venue 10 minutes late. He did not have enough money for a cab so he had to take the bus and had to walk to the venue. "** Why did i think the bus will pass by here"  **he whispered to himself as he arrived at the address written on the piece of paper. "** This house is not a house. This is a mansion. I wonder how many homeless people can live in there." **He added. Zayn rushed to the gate and told the guard he was there as a server.** "Mate, the party started 10 minutes ago, you're a little late don't you think"  **The guard questioned him.** "I was held up in traffic"  **He lied. Zayn does not want people to pity him. He pretends to be strong even if he just wants to break down and cry. After his family turned their backs on him, he knew he needed to be strong for himself.**

 **The guard let him in and he ran to the back door. He talked to the first server he saw and was told to go to the kitchen. The chef told him he wasn't needed in their and to go serve at the bar instead. "** Here, take this to that table. Please be careful, this drink is for Mr. Payne" **the bar tender ordered.** "...oh and, that is a 2 million champagne, don't spill it"  **he added.** "2 million! FOR A WINE" **he thought to himself. "** I could pay for my tuition 20 times with that and have some left over for a graduation trip."  **he was deep in thought that he did not know he was in front of the table he was supposed to serve. He took another step and his foot hit the foot of the table, he wasn't able to catch himself and the drink spilled on the person in front of him.**


End file.
